


The Final Days: Anthology of Our Weeks till Prom

by Sederance



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Four players, M/M, Monster Prom, Narcissism Zombie, Oz can be a Locust Swarm, Quick Romance, Shy Shadow, Slow Romance, Wild Partygirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sederance/pseuds/Sederance
Summary: Monster Prom. An event so important that if you didn't attend with a date you gained a status kin to exiled.Sure you could ask a regular run of the mill student but who wants that when you can try to score a date with one of the six Charismatic Kings and Queens of Spooky High.Follow the day and night of four young friends who confide in each other each with their own unique quirks to woo their chosen king or queen.Meet the cast:Amira- A rebellious fire spirit who respects no authority. Why attend class when you can burn it to the ground?Brian- A narcissist zombie who believes in his own abilities to make money. Why attend class when you can buy your own degree?Oz- A shy shadow hive mind who has a complex about what others think of them. Why attend class when you can hide from the world?Vicky- A daredevil frankenstein whose willingness to try new things is akin to her absence of self-safety.  Why attend class when you can experiment with your lives?How will these four friends fare in a place called Spooky High? Will they ever snag the date they aim for? Will they be able to next time?





	1. Week 1 of 3 Day Cycle

Daylight arcs over the school as a voice speaks from out of nowhere. Why a voice is speaking we don’t know it just starts talking.

“Spooky High School, a place for monsters to attend their high school lives led by Principal Giant Spider. The rate in which monsters are slain has dropped from worrying to slightly above average but we don’t have to worry about it. 

We instead have to worry about a group of four friends who looked at the posters being put up for the annual Monster Prom, A very important event of their lives and with it just three weeks away the four friends came together to strategize on what they should do.

The four friends in question were all very different from each other. 

The first was a fiery girl, she had fire for hair, and maybe some as a brain but that wouldn’t stop her from facing the toughest of foes. She was mean, she was reckless, she was ready to step into the ring that was otherwise known as Monster Prom and her name was Amira, gal of daredevilry and to hot for…. I’m sure there was something that rhymed but obviously she was better than that. 

The second was a man larger than life… or death? Nevertheless he was walking despite missing a few chunks of his skin and he was willing to go the mile to obtain his desires. He was resourceful, he played by the rules but who needs that when you have money, and ways to obtain more money. You wouldn’t survive if you weren’t cutthroat and as someone who already lost his throat why stop there? The giant of a man was named Brian and he was ready for Monster Prom. 

The next on our list is a shy shadow of a man, he was literally made out of shadows. He looked around nervously, maybe he was shy about people finding out about his collection of minatures for all the latest Dragon Heat characters. Maybe he was shy about people finding out how he calculated the rise and fall of society. In other words he was a giant nerd, he was small though so he is a tiny nerd. He was more of a collective than a singular person but his friends liked to collectively call himself Oz and so does his friends. Together in his collective he wasn’t sure if he could tackle Monster Prom, but he was willing to try. 

The last of the four friends was a gal who was a patchwork of various parts to make one wholesome girl. Of course, as she was a being who was stitched together with the parts of many different people she tend to be a little… special in the fact that she threw herself into any and all situations looking for the raddest time she could find. Of course things tend to get a little rough and she’d lose a part of herself but that didn’t matter to Vicky, she’d just stitch herself together good as new. 

The four friends gathered on that first week of three left before the arrival of Monster Prom and the four gathered at their usual hangout, the front of the school, where they decided where they wanted to visit. As good friends they usually refuse to go to the same classes so they always discussed where each of them were heading to. 

“Amira, why not attend class this time, I don’t think I ever saw you go to class before.” Oz boldly tried to convince his fiery haired friend but alas Oz neither had the charm nor the boldness to convince her as she laughed and headed toward the bathrooms. 

Vicky jumped down from Brian’s back and gave an enormous smile, she patted her shadow friend’s back and spoke. “Don’t worry buddy, I’ll attend class in Amira’s stead, I heard Polly might be there so it’ll be fun.” 

“But if Polly is there, no one is going to learn.” Oz tried to say yet Vicky had already double peaced as she ran to class. Oz turned to his only friend that has yet to move.

“Brian… at least we learn stuff right?” Oz asked hopefully and Brian lifted his head from his binder. “Huh? You asked me something… sorry I was just checking the stocks to see if I needed to sell any of them. Maybe I can take that favor from Irene and exorcise the ghost force so I can convince people to buy protection.”

Oz slumped forward and walked off, “Nevermind Brian, I’ll go to theater, I just need something to take my mind out of this anxiety I’m feeling.” 

Brian ignored him as he finished up his calculations and he looked up as he spouted. “Alright guys, I finished up my business, where are we headin...g”.

Silence answered the zombie and he shrugged. The library was tempting but he already planned some money schemes that would net him in loads of cash. However, a stiffness invaded his muscles and he decided to head over to the gym. 

Thus our heroes chose their respective dungeons. Each determined to find a way to woo their respective chosen and find love, even if they didn’t know who awaits them at the other end of those treasured Prom doors. Alas we shall delve with them as they traverse through the locker-filled halls and into the heart of their respective place.

Amira strutted over to the bathrooms, her attention fixated on a particular stall yet a lone tree caught her eye. 

It stood resolute and students were heading to class when she had a rad idea. Why not start a rave, this school needed something to propel her into popular territory and maybe the six charming would notice her.

“Alright, let's get this party started.” Amira smirked and her hands ignited and she created two fire hoops.  
Moving her hands in circles they flew fast and furious, so fast in fact she caught the nearby shrugs on fire. 

A Tom Brady and Kcen Momo started to do their own stunts and more and more people started to mosh as someone whipped out their Dimensional Speakers X22 and blasted some music. 

As more and more people started to join the sky seemed to shattered and a wave of demons started to descend, yet when they touched the ground, instead of chaos and the slaughter of people they started to jam out to the music. Boy was this fun.

“This party is pretty unique” a voice echoed from the crowd and Amira turned to check out who complimented her when she gasped. Was that Damien La’Vey?

“If we’re speaking of unique then why not a bottle of Blood from 16 CE, it is the only one ever preserved and the fanatics these days would love to have some… original content.” a snarky voice answered and Amira felt her blood run cold… as if that would ever happen, she was fire and nothing could lower her temperatures.

But that was the voice of Liam De Lioncourt and he was here at her party. Amira squealed. She had to to remain cool, remain calm. Amira looked over to the duo as they argued among themselves and she felt a bump.

She was propelled forward and as she heard the words.

“I’m unique like a flash-frozen snowflake” Liam snarked as turned his head, refusing to look at Damien.

Damien angered by this display shouted. 

“Well I’m unique because I’m a snowflake made out of frozen fuck you.” 

“I’m unique that I’m a vampire who eats garlic.” Liam scoffs

“Ooh how scary, I got baby Jesus in my ass.” Damien fakes a swoon and Amira and Liam both just stare at him.

“I said on my ass, I’m not into that.” Damien growls.

Neither of the two said anything but instigating a fight here with a potential love candidate was not something Amira was willing to go through with. However, Liam decided to open his mouth.

“Weak, I allow people to suck my blood.” 

“Oh yeah? Well I go to church every sunday.” Damien retorts.

Once more we both look at him with eyebrows raised as Liam said. “Um… I’m sure I’d go if I wasn’t so alergic but Amira here attends every sunday, thats not very unique.” 

How Liam knows she attend church every sunday she’d never know, but when one of the most charismatic people in the school said they’ve kept an eye on you that makes Amira’s heart flutter.

The two bicker back and forth when finally a challenge was issued. 

“Alright, you think you’re so unique Count Alu-tard why don’t you suggest something unique then. It can’t possibly beat grave robbing some unique people.”

“Ugh, you lack tack you Mesphisphe-Loser, why would I defile graves when my ancestors are resting there, when we could be competing in instagram follower count.” 

“Obviously we can’t do both of these challenges to see who is more unique.” Damien exclaims.

The two of them turn to Amira, as a third party and she looked between the two.

Amira had a chance to impress one or the other and she couldn’t fail here. 

Amira looked at Damien, the fire of my affection, who was waiting expectantly. Amira looked toward Liam who apparently stalked me enough to know she go to church every sunday but that in its own right seemed pretty hot. 

Alas her true affections couldn’t keep my still and she answered their question.

“Defiling ancestral tombs sounds nice, let us crash a few cemeteries.” the fire girl produced a wide grin that engulfed the two of them in what I hoped was a bedazzling and crazed smile.

Damien lets out a whoop and his hands burst into flames. “Alright! Lets go defile some tombs”

Liam recoiled at the thought of it. “As If I could bother my ancestors, I’ll opt out of this one.”

“Sounds like a chicken and a loser to me, guess I’ll take the win.” Damien cackles and he took Amira by the hand and dragged me along.

“Come on, robbing tombs is better if there are two people right?” Damien flashes Amira a smile and she felt her temperature rise, literally her hair became an inferno.

Together they made it to the Silent Hill Cemetary and crashed through the gates, melting the locks with their flames and overall had a rad time. 

Meanwhile in a classroom back in Spooky High a franken-gal was busy jotting down notes as she read from her textbook. Sure she could listen to the teacher, but ignoring the teacher was a pretty rad and fun idea. Plus she could doodle and make paper planes if she grew bored. And grew bored Vicky did. As such she pulled out her phone to browse some fun apps when the screen flickered and a ghost popped out.

It was no ordinary ghost but one of the most charismatic six in the school. It was Polly Gheist, party ghost and extraordinare for the weird and the wicked. She floated over to a pink mermaid with a crown on her head and Vicky grinned.

Miranda Vanderblit princess of a kingdom and surrounded by her serfs as usual. The sweet innocent Miranda and the hardcore party animal Polly was up to something and whatever it was it had to be fun and crazy.

Vicky jumped out of her seat and onto the desk and she jumped over to the two landing with a smile excited to find what fun was about in the class.

“I got an app called Grindr which we use to find silverware” Miranda finished explaining as she showed Polly, and to some extent Vicky.

“Boring!, we need to have some real fun, like the app Rapchat which turns our messages into 8-second long rap messages.” Polly floated as she demonstrated a rap message someone sent her. 

“Eyy Baby, Do you see, how much I the Inter.” The rap ends there as the message deletes itself. 

Vicky could only hear the audio but you could tell it was someone that Polly wasn’t exactly fond of because she advertently threw her phone. 

“Anyway, now that my phone is totaled, I’m going to need a new app for my new phone that I just so happen to have right here.” She miraculously pulled a phone from her ghostly body and looked expectantly at the two of us.

“A new app you say? It's so hard to choose, I wish I had my app-choosing serf with me but alas she is at home.” Miranda sighs and the two of them turned to Vicky to get some new ideas.

You look at your phone where there are two apps that you could show them. The app Tygr which would summon real tigers anywhere and everywhere. Sure it would be cool to use but Miranda wouldn’t exactly like being eaten since she was a fish. On the other hand it would definitely entertain Polly.  
Still there was option two which would turn the phone into a race car.

“Ugh, I want to impress them both so what do I go for? I know tigers are epic and beyond cool but race cars?” 

Vicky felt as if she fallen into a slump… from prior experience, slumps were the worst. When you want to have fun but couldn’t figure out what to spend your time on. When you want to hang out with friends yet they have to decline… Slumps were the worst and Vicky needed something to spice things up. 

And by spicing things up she means the ecstacy of going a thousand miles per hour.

Vicky slammed her finger onto the app and it started to transform into a race car. The slim sleek design meant for one person and the engines already live as it roared upon coming out. 

“Stand back, we’re going airborne.” Vicky proudly declares as Robin and J scrambled to remove themselves from the directly path of the car in which Vicky reeved the engines a second time for emphasis.

The display of a phone turning into a race car definitely impressed the two ladies in beside Vicky and they both applauded. Miranda politely while Polly hollared with glee.

“Wicked! Rad! I didn’t even know phone apps could do such a thing!!” Polly rubbed her hands together as she checked out the car.

“This also solves all of our extra metal problem. Thank you for helping me solve a national crisis” Miranda smiles obliviously. 

“Come on, let's go drag racing. I know the perfect place for us to earn tons of money” Polly smiled and Miranda hesitates to get into the car. Vicky on the other hand was all for crazy antics and decided to car surf on top. 

“Onward!” Vicky shrieks and Polly guns the car and it flies from the third floor and into the road leaving a giant hole and Miranda Vanderbilt behind.

“Hmm, oh well time to go to gym” Miranda said and she skipped away… well she had her skipping serfs skipped for her. 

As the girls went about their day the other half of the group of friends were about to start theirs. Time-wise this all happened at the same time so it shouldn’t really have taken any time at all… It is strange that time seems to not move forward until the four friends act but I guess that is what the newest bad of this season seems to be able to do so let us not question it shall we. 

Moving along to a small shadow boy who was calm and composed. Unlike his shy demeanour when he has to confront people or when people confront him the stage was his life. To put his knowledge of emotions and characteristics to vitalize the play to awe the audience. Oz felt as if he was at his second home. 

“Alright, breathe” Oz told himself, half of his little shadow buddies breathed in, the other exhaled their air. 

“Breathe” The shadows who breathed in exhaled while the other half engulfed some air into their tiny little lungs.

“Cute shadows” A voice said and Oz jumped out of himself. You might say that would be impossible but hey, anything is possible in Spooky High School, and Oz himself was a shadow creature, a being who can alter their exterior. Suffice to say he lost his stage moustache which was actually just a shadow construct he made but his hat and costume was gone to.

The person who terrified Oz was in fact another nerd like him, Hipster of the school and around 400 years dead was none other than Liam De Lioncourt. He stalked over bummed and peeved. If you could experience both at the same time Oz was pretty sure that is what sort of emotion was on Liam’s face.

“A….. o…… um…….” Oz tries to speak, his multiple shadow buddies trying to take a peek from behind his neck but Oz shooed them away.

“Don’t bother, I just want to rehearse for our play, Fuck Damien and Amira with their grave robbing contest.” Liam sighed and he pulled on his costume…  
Or he would have if a giant car didn’t crash through the stage and sent the two flying.

A third person flew overhead and Oz captured a shade of blue and the tell-tale sign of Vicky’s laughter, a combination of hyena and maniac when she found something fun and new. 

That laughter didn’t last long as she crashed into the stage light and the noise of a person being electrocuted was heard.

Vicky fell with the grace of a sack of potatoes and Oz ran over to check on his friend’s smoking body, not that he found her hot or anything. Just someone he couldn’t date because some strange otherworldly force was deciding she was off-limits to him. 

Don’t ask how Oz knew this, he did watch the entire season of Star Voyage and Star Conflict, all of their movies and read their original comics and books. He wasn't a huge nerd. Just a big one.

“Vicky are you okay?” Oz asked worried for his friend and a giggle escaped from her blackened body. “Grandma… what dark skin you have… much darker than I remember” Vicky giggled again and she started wobble as she picked herself up.

Oz fell back as he recognized the signs. It happens every time she went to the bathroom all delirious and bonked out of her mind. 

Oz always did wonder how she always became like that, checking her bag only revealed a car battery and no drugs for her to get high off of…

Oz chose to ignore his friend for a moment for she was okay and went over to the car where Polly was busy stuffing Liam into the trunk. 

“Agahst! Unhand me woman, you can’t take me to modern hangout spots for the sexually and alcoholic craved.” Liam screamed but Polly flashed a big grin as she stuffed him deeper into the trunk.   
“Silly Liam, Oz and I will show you the best…. Morning?” Polly pauses as she squints at the early morning light that beamed down from the morning sun. 

Oz wasn’t sure how Polly was going to involve him but it was better to cooperate than be stuffed inside the trunk with Liam… then again maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. Oz pondered for a bit when he felt himself be moved.

Coming to his sense he found out that Polly was driving the three of them into the city where the nightclubs were at. 

A quick flash of Polly’s boobs allowed for one ghost, one shadow hivemind, and one vampire who given up on escaping to enter with ease.

“Great! Now let us Par-Tay” Polly exclaims and she starts dancing wildly to the music, Liam scoffs and goes to sit by the bar where multiple people give him a wide berth and Oz sits down next to him.

“So… common occurrence?” Oz asks the purple-skinned vampire. It wasn’t often that Oz gets to hang out with Liam or Polly due to his nature of avoiding monsters and most of the time it was to escape from one of their crazy schemes to null their boredom; you shudder as you remember the last homeless raid that Miranda directed at the school gym because they didn’t have enough dodgeballs for Miranda to use. 

“Yeah… when you hang out with Polly she does anything to get some fun, Its not the first time I’ve been dragged out here to just party and get some drinks and it won’t be the last but... “ Liam fall silent as he contemplates the situation.

Oz felt his heart throb as he also contemplates the situation. Vicky was a lot like Polly when it came to dragging him to try new and wacky ideas that Oz could relate to Liam’s plight.

As they both share the same shyness he also could understand why it was so difficult for him to speak his mind on topics close to the heart. 

Oz didn’t need words to reassure his fellow compatriart. Placing a single hand on Liam’s shoulder Oz gave a nod and a thumbs up. His tiny shadow buddies also lined up on his arm and gave a thumbs up as well.

Liam sniffled as a single tear welled in his eyes as he to understood the meaning of such an action when it all came crashing down like the Hydraberg that tried to fly with fire-breathing hydras on it. 

“Hey guys, having fun? Got any girls yet?” Polly smirks and Liam scoffs. 

“We were having a moment, and no why would I be interested in any of these sex-crazed fiends here.” Liam pouts.

“Aw, sounds like someone doesn’t have game, come on just put off your loser attitude and talk to a girl, it can’t be that hard.” Polly mocks and she points to a locust swarm at the end of the bar.

“Come on, talk to her, it’ll be easy.” Polly urges

“No, I can’t you know I don’t like these settings.” Liam argues and the two bicker back and forth.

Oz knew the hardships of wanting to not do something so he took the courage to take one for the team and made his way to the dance floor.

“Alright… I know the steps, I’ve seen it goes… like… this.” 

With the drop of the beat Oz starts to party hard. He throws out his arms, he throws out a leg, he whips his head and he dances till his shadowy self bursts into billions of shadow locusts. 

The spectacle was so fantastic that someone recorded it and posted it on MonsterTube and it trended over…. Afternoon? 

As Oz calmed his dance down to form himself again Polly and the Locust Swarm bounded over and expressed their admiration.

“Wow how did you do that? Can you teach me? For a second I thought I felt something here.” Polly’s hand passed through Oz’s heart and the Locust Swarm gets up all over him. 

“Hello darling, mind if you come to our party?” She smiled sweetly, her eyelashes blinking multiple times.

Oz was glad that he didn’t have to use his insect pheromone that he was keeping in his back pocket or else she would have done more than just clung to his arm.

Oz opens his mouth to respond and before he knew it he was at the Locust Swarm’s house alongside a bunch of rich Mummies. Thankfully Oz was able to excuse himself to go to Lunch at school.

Oppose to the commotion that Oz was facing, Brian was having a relaxing day in Gym. Brian entered the locker room with all the other students and started to change… seriously how many coed establishments are there in this school? Brian shrugs as he saw Miranda skip into the lockerroom and her serfs dashed in after her and quickly changed her behind her royal Serf-screen. 

As cool as it sounds it was just three serfs standing side by side to protect their highness’s royal body. The sight annoyed Brian to an extent. “Why can’t she just do things herself. I know royalty is a thing but making money by your own devices has such a sweet feeling to it. 

Brian felt a rush of happiness run down his spine as he thought about the recent cash flow he obtained from the Mystic Eye jars he sold. Sure there wasn’t a good amount of supply but that meant the ones he did have sold at a much higher price than the factory made mystic eyes.

Brian shuffles out of the locker room and picked up a dodgeball and as he chucked it between his hands he checked out the competition.

“Hmm, Blobert over there will be quite slippery and B has some tricks up their sleeves… do they even have sleeves I don’t recall.”   
A quick look across the rest on the opposite team and he sneers. “The rest are pretty useless.”

Brian observed the rest of the class and then he turned his analysis to his own. Sure Jack and Cole were okay but they could definitely do better. The rest were just run of the mill trash that needed to pay “him”... or Vera since she was a scary gal but mostly him for lessons on how to be great at Dodgeball.

At the sound of the whistle Brian chucked his ball and caught another.

He dodged some balls and threw some back. Making money was a cutthroat business where those not physically and mentally fit would suffer. I mean how else will you escape from an assassination attempt?

As the morning starts to come to a close Brian wiped the sweat from his brow as he took a drink of brain juice  
notices two people standing before him talking.

“Have you tried something called an Ad? I heard father say people love ads.” Miranda asked and the Gorgon beside the mermaid spoke.

“Ads cost money, we want to make money not spend it.” 

To put some context the Gorgon was named Vera Oberlin and she had a nasty sense of business.   
Brian was proud of the fact that there was another just like him and he often dreamed that together they would both rule a conglomerate where their minions would rake in loads of dough. 

“What are you talking about?” Brian inquired and the two whirled around to face their new adversary, or companion.

“We’re talking about CrowdSerfs” Its an app where we take crowds of people and they work with no paid labor. Our clients want to hire from us these crowd of Serfs. “ Miranda explained.

“The problem is that our crowd of serfs are leaving because no one is willing to work for free. It's such a hassle for them to walk out on us when we need them to work.” Vera scoffs.

“Hey hey Brian… Do you have any advice to keep the serfs around?” Miranda asks, she tilts her head as if the idea on how to keep people around was truly a thought provoking idea. 

“I do have advice for you guys, it’s only natural to listen to I have on my mind.” Brian puffs out his chest to flaunt himself. 

“You guys are having trouble trying to find people to actually work? Why don’t you just go to the Leather Daddy’s convention happening outside of town, I’m sure they love to be bossed around” Brian suggested and he held out his hand as if he wanted them to pay. 

Vera narrows her eyes and motions for payment at a later date and only if it works. Knowing Vera’s signals well, maybe it was because they were so similar, Brian nodded and he went about his day.

Vera fakes a gasp and turned to her confused friend who missed the entire exchange, “that… is… such a great idea. Miranda come on.” 

“Leather… Daddy?” Miranda questions and Vera just drags her away.

As the bell rings for class to end Brian changed back into his clothes, “Ugh, I wonder what crap my friends will spout now.” Brian shrugged 

It was now time... for lunch to begin, and as everyone knows. Lunch and Spooky High is never sane.


	2. Week 1 of 3: Lunch Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wacky Lunch Shenanigans.

It was a beautiful evening in Spooky High. The ringing of the bell signaled for all of Spooky High to gather together so that they may (or may not) eat lunch. Of course four friends gathered together each waiting in line as they talked. The topic of today: Brands

"How weird would it be if Bleach had a TV show?" Vicky asked.   
"That would be pretty weird... but not as weird as NVidia" Oz proudly proclaimed.

His friends gave him a look, one that put anyone to shame and Amira broke the tension with a simple pf.

"If you want weird how about Viagra, I can imagine it as a superhero anime where they take the pill and their magnum dong comes out to save the day and lay the woman, or man." Amira winked. Oz's cheeks flushed and Vicky giggled, meanwhile Brian groaned. 

"Victoria Secrets." He said simply. 

"Enough talking about brands, I'm going to go eat" Amira announced and she wen to a table and sat down.

"Ooh, me next me next!" Vicky exclaimed and she performed a power-slide over and slammed into the legs of one.

"Sure" Brian grumbled and he briskly sat down at a third separate table.

"If we're friends why can't we sit together at lunch?" Oz lamented, going over to the shopkeep only to be chased away to a lone table. 

With Amira she gazed at the two lovable idiots who sat across from her. Scott was busy shoveling food into his mouth. Miranda was busy looking at silverware, silverware that her eating serf was using. 

"How unrefined Scott, why not use silverware like the Caviar knife or the Salad fork." Miranda scoffs and Scott looked up, confusion evident in his eyes. "A Salad Fork? What are those are they better than hands?" 

"No Scott, you should never use your hands. I don't ever use my hands when I eat, as my hands serf uses them for me." Miranda proudly proclaimed. 

"But I can't use silverware, I'm allergic to silverware... isn't there some silverware I can use?" Scott asked.

"There should be some new and most recent silverware out there that came out recently... Oh but who can enlighten us of this new silverware!" Miranda dramatically cried. 

Amira nodded to herself as she remembered seeing just the thing they were talking about.

"Listen here Miranda, Scott. I know just the silverware you are talking about! Its called the Salad Harp. When the salad comes out we take out this harp and we would use it, our fingers moving swiftly between the strings as a joyous melody plays, the sound alone could make me full." Amira proclaimed. 

"So you use it to eat salad?" Scott asked

Miranda scoffed at Scott's ignorance and scolded him. "No you fool, The salad harp isn't used to eat salad. Its to avoid eating salad as your hands are being used to play the harp. Why that is the most genius silverware I have ever heard. Silverware isn't used for eating! They are used to push your food around and make it look like you're eating. Speaking of which, Amira! Let us go eat with a Salad Harp." 

Amira smiled at the suggestion and the two of them ditched the room to sit at a restaurant, both of them playing joyous melodies on a Salad Harp as they avoided eating their salads. (Or in this case Miranda's Salad Harp Serf did.)

Vicky pulled herself from the floor dropping her car battery onto the table as she witnesses both Polly and Liam shuffling their food around. A security ogre sat in the other seat as it peered at the two plates in front of them.

"This is ridiculous, why do we have to eat this food? I refuse to even eat this. It is not even remotely presentable." Liam cried out and Polly groaned. "Let me leave let me leave let me LEAVE!" Polly spun in circles in the air but the Security Ogre firmly grasped her and planted back in her seat. 

Vicky took a look at the two of them and then took a shock from her car battery, electricity coursed through her body as she felt herself filling up as her mind became clearer, sharper, and more ecstatic. 

Eventually that feeling turn to pure ecstasy as she rode her electric high. "Whas the problm" Vicky moaned her two classmates giving her a look.

"These Security Ogres have been appointed to us because we have an eating disorder where we don't eat our food. Of course I can't eat it because its impalpable." Liam spoke.

"And I can't eat it boo. Food just goes right through me." Polly complained, and if to prove her point she picked up some mash potatoes and it fell through her body onto the seat. 

"We can't eat food, its our style." Liam said.  
"Our Deathstyle." Polly added.

"We need to dispose of this food, so I can get out of here, I heard Juan is throwing a party by the tree and I have to attend." Polly lamented

"I just want to get about my day, being bogged down by guards is outrageous." Liam complained.

Vicky looked between the two of them before grabbing a plate, Polly's, and moving it toward herself and with a victorious grin dumped it all on Liam's plate. Liam gave a resounding "NOOOOOOO!!!!" as the amount of food on his plate doubled while Polly broke into a grin.

"Look at that Polly, you ate all your food!" Vicky 

"Oh right you are my dear Vicky, now lets go and Par-Ty!" Polly flew from the room and Vicky ran after her laughing. It was a wild party and the next thing Vicky knew she was in a ditch somewhere alongside Polly, the two of them headed back toward the front of the school where they bid each other farewell. 

Brian sat down to a makeshift map made of fries, ketchup packets and pencils. He looked to the two inhabitants and was not surprised to find Vera and Damien. It wasn't surprising since Vera wanted the money and Damien probably wanted to burn the place down. 

"We have an entrance but that Security Ogre stands in our way, if he wasn't there we could have dealt with the lazers and the alarm." Vera pointed out.

"We could deal with him by setting the place on fire? Use a bazooka on him and blow the place the sky high?" Damien suggested.

"We need the money in there you fool, burning the place down is out of the question." Vera scolded the red demon and the two of them bickered back and forth. Strange... a security ogre at a bank? Sounds familiar.

"We have Calculester dealing with the alarms, but to have him deal with the alarms we need to get past that Ogre.... why does Nathan's Nationals have such great security!" Vera screeched as the roadblock to her grand plan was just an ogre. 

An Ogre... at Nathan's Nationals?" 

"I have an idea, why not get a van load of people and just storm the place?" Damien suggested and Vera riled up. "You insolent fool, that would never work!" 

Brian took a look at the layout of their map and confirmed it in his mind. "Yes that is the same place as my buddy works... I'll just go pay him a visit." Brian shrugged and he went and walked over to the bank. He walked in and went to the Security Ogre. 

"Hey Oger, how are you today? I just need to make a withdrawal." Brian groaned.   
Oger gave Brian a wide grin. "Of course my friend, take all the money you need, I'll get your back if something goes awry." He smirked and Brian took his three bags and filled them full with money.

It wasn't long before Nathan's National was pennyless, and Brian was back at the table, stacking bags upon bags of cash in front of Vera. 

"This... This is perfect! Damien you useless fool, why can't you be more like Brian!" Vera ranted. Brian watched the scene as Vera cursed out Damien and stomped him into the ground. Brian felt something inside of him beat. What was that? His heart? Why did it come from his spleen.

Brian shrugged and watched the onslaught.

Oz ran away from the shopkeep with all of his might, paper was being thrown at him since he had no money to spend so he sat down at a lonesome table, literally no one out of the entire room was siting at it. Oz felt down that he had to sit alone but his little buddies propped him back up and started to ingest food on his behalf. Oz was about to take a bite himself when a portal opened up and a blue-skinned man wearing a pink suit stepped out.

"Greetings my love!" the man announced, him holding a rose in one hand... and a jar of pickles in the other?

"I have searched far and wide for someone worthy of being my royal hands, and it seems you are my champion. I beg of you to please open this jar of pickles as I can't seem to pull it open!" The prince dramatically cried out and Oz just gave him a look.

Pull it open? The seal obviously said to twist. As such Oz did just that. The lid easily came off and the prince cried out with joy.

"Oh Noble Strongman, how may I reward you for accomplishing such a noble task. I can offer you the looks or I can offer you some funds from my royal coffers." The Interdimensional Prince exclaimed.

The prince always looks good... its just his personality that makes him a huge turnoff.... but I could use some money... I wouldn't want to see the shopkeep angry again... But i need a date for prom... not something from the shop...

"I'll choose what ever makes me more charming!" Oz announced and the prince chuckles. "Ah to look as handsomely as me! I knew you'd want to know that secret!" The Prince declared and he took out a jar full of powder. 

"Help yourself my love! For this is my secret. Farewell Noble Strongman!" The Prince waves his hands and a portal opens up and he walks on through. 

Oz looked at the jar in his hands, he looked at his little buddies before he dumped the jar onto himself. With a flash of bright lights, Oz now stood as a reformed person, he looked a lot more charming and he felt it too. Lunch was also almost over so he got up and walked to the front of the school, ready to tackle those who got in his way of finding a prom date with newfound confidence.


End file.
